1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coupler, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a coupler switchable among apertures for use with a dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical dispenser often serves only carbonated drinks. The dispenser includes a carbonator tank that receives water and carbon dioxide to form carbonated water. A stainless steel chilled water line connects the carbonator to a post mix dispensing valve, which mixes the water with syrup to form a carbonated beverage. Recently, noncarbonated beverages, such as orange juice, have been surging in popularity. As a result, most dispensers typically have a second stainless steel noncarbonated water line positioned and plugged adjacent to the connected carbonated water line. A typical prior dispenser is shown in FIG. 1. An adaptor 107, housing an O-ring at one end, plugs into the valve 100, while at the other end a fitting 135 is attached for receiving either water line 130 or 140. These lines 130 and 140 are offset to the adaptor 107 so that either line 130 or 140 may be attached.
Difficulties arise when switching between carbonated and noncarbonated beverages. Fastening the rigid, stainless-steel lines 130 and 140 is a difficult and time consuming process because neither the line 130 nor the line 140 is designed to be aligned with the adaptor 107 to permit switching of beverages. Connecting either of these offset water lines 130 or 140 requires bending and connecting the lines 130 and 140 to the fitting 135 of the adaptor 107. Moreover, bending these lines 130 and 140 may even break them, resulting in replacement of the entire tubing cage. In addition, switching the lines 130 and 140 requires tools that are difficult to maneuver within the limited space inside the housing near the valves.
It had been contemplated that using conventional fluid switching devices, such as ball valves, simplifies switching between the noncarbonated and carbonated water lines. However, current governmental regulations require that measures be taken to prevent the seepage of carbonated water into the noncarbonated water supply. One solution to prevent seepage is using two check valves with the ball valve. Unfortunately, this solution raises costs and further exacerbates the spacing shortage within the housing.